A heavenly Thanksgiving
by TheLillyOfChaos
Summary: They never thought they would actully be having having a Thanksgiving meal with their family and all the people the lost but yet here they are.


**AN: Ok so this is a death fic, but with a happy ending. It's my Thanksgiving story. I hope you like it!**

If you asked Dean or Sam how they pictured they would go out, they'd probably say bloody in some fight with evil, not like this. Not alone in the middle of nowhere with the remains of the impala crushed around them, lying flipped over in ditch. No that was not how they expected it to be, but that's how it happened.

"Sam. Come on Sammy." Dean pleads trying to get an answer from his brother he was already feeling his self start drift from conciseness. He tried to ignore the pang of heart break in his chest when he noticed Sam slumped over in the passenger seat unresponsive and bleed severely. "SAM!" He yells for the finally to in a weak voice before feeling the darkness take him over.

"Dean." He heard a distant voice call for him and one moment he's in the impala with his brother's lifeless body beside him and the next his standing in front of Harville's Roadhouse with Sammy alive and well right next to him.

"Sam?" He asked in hopeful voice. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think we're dead." Sam says in a quiet voice.

"You are." A voice calls out from behind them. "Bout damn time too, it was getting pretty boring waiting for you two to show up."

The turn around to find Ellen standing before them with the biggest grim on her face and tears in her eyes. "We've missed you boys so much." She says embracing them both.

As soon as she releases them she puts her hands on her hips. "Well don't just stand there we have a lot to do."

Both brothers shot each other confused looks as Ellen grabbed their arms and dragged them through the door of the Roadhouse. Dean couldn't get over the fact that it looked just like it before the fire destroyed it. Even the inside was just the same, including the pool table that sat in the middle of the floor and it came complete with mullet sporting, genius Ash sitting on top with a beer in his hand.

"Well Winchester's ya'll are just in time." Ash says with a grin and raises his bottle up to them.

"In time for wait?" Sam asked looking more and more confused at the seconds that passed.

"For the celebration of course." Jo answered coming out of the backroom with Pamela Barnes on her heels.

"Jo?" Dean ask speechless.

She smiled softly at him. "Hey, Dean."

"Damn it's good to see you." He said breathless not taking his eyes off her for one moment.

"Are we going to celebrate or what?" A new voice asks causing both brothers to turn around abruptly.

"Dad?" Sam asked tears already forming in his eyes.

John Winchester's gave his boys a cocky smile. "Yeah it's me." Then he done something he rarely did when he was living, he hugged both of his sons with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Guys there is some one here who wants to see you boys." John says smiling as Mary Winchester walked by her husband's side.

"Mom." Sam breathed as he saw the woman the he only saw in his dreams.

"Oh my, Sammy look at you." She had a twinkle in her eye as she caress her baby boys cheek. "My baby, you're all grown up." Then she turned to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. "Dean you're so beautiful. I've missed you boys so much."

The little Winchester family stood there for a moment surrounded by tears and 'I've missed yous' and a bunch of happy hugs.

"Let's eat." Ellen called out carrying out a big turkey.

Dean smirked wrapping his arms around Jo's waist. "What's the occasion?" He asked not hiding that for the first time since he can remember he felt the wait lifted off of his shoulders, and he felt so weightless like he was just going to float away at any moment, but he didn't care he was truly happy.

"You boys don't know what today is?" Ellen asked with an amused expression on her face.

"No except it's the day we died." Sam answered.

John rolled his eyes. "Boys its Thanksgiving."

"Hence the turkey." Jo added smirking.

"You know what?" Sam asked. "I feel this year I have a lot to be thankful for."

Dean looked at his brother and smile. "Me to, Sammy."

"I'll drink to that." Ash hollers out killing his beer down.

**AN: So what do you think? Did it suck? I know its not my best work but I couldn't hep it I had to write it! Anyways Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
